I spy, I wish, I think
by Loopstagirl
Summary: Stuck in an airport waiting for their father, the boys begin to think.


**I don't normally post one shots whilst posting something longer (i get confused otherwise), but i thought it would be silly to wait considering the whole idea behind it was being stuck myself. Otherwise, by the time i finish Shiver, being stuck in Italy would have seemed like a lifetime ago! This was written trying to kill time, whilst leaning on a suitcase! Thank you to piratemoose for beta-ing, whilst also trying to kill time, just without leaning on a suitcase. Cheers m'dears!**

**Please review. And in case anyone was wondering, i don't own the Thunderbirds or anything else for that matter! :(**

"I spy…"

"Food." Rolling his eyes at Virgil's bluntness, Scott suppressed a groan, already knowing without looking that Alan was pouting.

"Let him have his fun, Virg."

"But Scott," the young artist whined, trying to get some feeling back into his seriously dead legs from spending too long curled up in the chair. "We've been playing it for 4 hours. We've `spied` everything there is in this friggin' airport."

"Virgil." Wincing at his brother's growl, Virgil sighed, his eyes flickering over his remaining brothers. John was still managing to curl up in the hard plastic chair, a huge book balancing precariously on his lap, but the blond was fast asleep. Gordon was sitting at Scott's feet, engrossed in whatever film the youngster was watching. At least it had kept the trouble maker quiet for a couple of hours; Virgil was dreading when the film ended. Alan, on the other hand, was bored stiff, hence of the four hours of `I spy`. Being eight and bored was not a good combination, resulting in a very stressed out oldest brother. Scott really had his work cut out for him, trying to keep them all in a good mood whilst the delay stretched on and on.

"Do you know what I wish?" Virgil suddenly declared, trying to ignore the resigned sigh from Scott as his older brother turned his attention towards the brunette.

"I wish we could have some sort of super machines that meant we could simply blow the ash and stuff away so Dad could hurry up and pick us up." With his idea delivered, Virgil was more than expected Scott to make his usual comment about the artist having his head in the clouds but to his surprise, the older boy turned to properly look at him, pulling Alan thoughtfully onto his lap.

"That would be quite cool." He began slowly, releasing his grip on the squirming child and allowing him to join Gordon on the floor.

"We could monitor it all from space," John suddenly butted in, opening his eyes in order to join in the conversation.

"Thought you were sleeping?" Scott asked, surprised. John simply gave a non-committal shrug of his shoulders and scooted up a couple of seats, wincing as his back cracked in protest of the straight, hard backed chairs.

"And then," he continued, the sleep gone from his eyes as they began to sparkle in excitement. "I could spend all the time up with the stars like a real astronomer, the way Dad was."

"How are you planning to get up there, or eat? There is no way you can survive without chocolate, Johnny." Scott said, amusement lacing his voice, but remaining engrossed in the conversation at the same time. Virgil, however, had already thought of that.

"Rocket." He stated simply, causing John to grin in delight. However, being so practical minded, Scott wasn't finished.

"And if John is in space, who precisely is going to fly it? Dad?"

"I will." A high pitched voice suddenly declared as Alan clambered back onto Scott's lap, causing three of his four older brothers to trade amused glances. They should have realised Alan would have been listening.

"Would you, Sprout?" Scott asked softly, hitching Alan further up, who nodded happily.

"Then I can be like Daddy and go to the moon." Silencing Virgil's snort of amusement with a quick frown, Scott smiled down at Alan.

"So what would Virg and I do then?"

"Have some huge machine to blow away the dust," Virgil supplied, gazing dreamily into space as he began to picture a huge piece of equipment, all under his fingertips. Scott, however, grimaced.

"That would be _sooo_ slow."

"Just because you're Mr Speedy," John retorted, smiling teasingly at his only older brother, who smirked in response. This time, however, it was the youngest Tracy who had the answer on the tip of his tongue.

"Scotty can have some super fast rocket to get there first so Virg knows how big a fan he needs to blow away the dust." Expecting the usual sarcastic response from Virgil – being a young teenager had come with the text book mood swings – Scott glanced across, only to be a witness to the approving look on the artist's face. Raising his eyebrows in disbelief, Scott sought out John over Virgil's head, only to see another brother with a dreamy far away look in his eyes as he considered living among the stars full time.

One person, however, seemed to be both missing a part in their great plan, and remaining uncharacteristically silent. Glancing down towards his feet, Scott felt his heart clench as he caught sight of the empty floor.

"Where's Gordon?"

At his question, both Virgil and John jumped to their feet, their faces mirroring their older brother's face identically.

"Gordon!" John yelled, scanning the surrounding area. "Come on, Gords, this isn't funny! Where are you?"

Silence met the blonds' shout as passengers nearby turned to look at them. There wasn't even a telltale giggle from behind one of the many seats. His heart falling, Scott lifted Alan from his lap and also stood up.

"Gordon! Where are you? That little tyke." Muttering the last part under his breath so only John could hear him, Scott let his eyes roam over the crowded airport, frantically searching for a small red-head. Even if Gordon had put on a growth spurt lately, he still was no match for the thousands of people milling around as flight after flight was cancelled or delayed. At least with their father coming to get them, the boys knew he would be there as soon as flights were allowed again.

"Where has he gone? Alan, stay with Virgil and _don't _move. Virg, stay here in case he shows back up again, John come with me." Striding off, Scott knew immediately his orders would be carried out. Whenever a situation seemed to get more serious, the others always seemed to listen to him. Virgil had even nicknamed him their field commander more than once whenever it had been left to the oldest brother to take charge.

Slowing his pace down for long enough for John to catch up with him, Scott fell into step with his brother.

"I'm going to bloody kill him," he snarled, eyes flashing dangerously. It was only when he was alone with John he resorted to that sort of language, the sixteen year old wasn't about to go telling tales.

"He's bored, Scott, we all are. Something probably caught his eye and he didn't think."

"That's precisely his problem," Scott all but exploded, "he never thinks!" John merely gave his brother a look, knowing it was only Scott's worry for his brother that was leaking into the anger.

"There he is," suddenly pointing, John signed the way to where a familiar red head had his nose press against the glass of a shop. As Scott made to move forward, John grabbed his arm, frowning in the youngsters' direction.

"He's upset," John muttered, his eyes fixed on the distant form of his brother. The instant he said it, Scott's whole posture changed as big brother instincts kicked back over and he almost sprinted across the terminal, leaving John to apologise to the disgruntled passengers who had almost been flattened in the process.

Skidding to a halt next to his brother, Scott glanced into the shop just long enough to catch sight of the fish tank before turning his attention to Gordon. John had been right, miserable tears were trickling down his face.

"What's wrong, little fish?" Scott asked gently, his arm snaking around Gordon's small shoulders, making him jump in the process.

"Nothing." Gordon mumbled, hastily wiping his eyes with the back of his hand.

"Now I _know_ something is wrong," Scott responded with a small laugh, giving him a squeeze. John had just caught up with them, standing the other side of Gordon with his calming presence.

"You're too like Virg when you do that." Scott continued, attempting to cheer the boy up. To his surprise, however, the opposite occurred and Gordon burst into tears, startling both of his brothers. Luckily, no prompting was needed for the reason behind the tears.

"I'm not like any of you," Gordon spluttered, his eyes fixed determinedly on the fish tank. "I don't even _like _flying, and none of you really like swimming. I won't ever get to be part of your great ideas, with all of these big machines. They all involve flying!"

"Gords," Scott began, not quite sure what he could say to comfort the younger boy. Luckily for him, John was quicker on the mark.

"Of course you will, kiddo. What if someone fell in the sea? Flying things won't be any use then, we'll need a swimmer. We're not all the same, Gords, that's why we're brothers. Virgil doesn't like flying, he likes to paint. I look at the stars, Alan likes cars. Scott is the only one who flies."

"Promise?" Gordon asked, hope shining out of his watery eyes. When John solemnly promised, his face completely lit up. Knowing the situation was now back under control, Scott began to lead the way back towards the others.

"We may be different, but that is not going to stop me kicking you into next week the same as I would with the others, Gordon Cooper Tracy, if you _ever _take off like that again."

"Sorry Scott," Gordon replied in a small voice, slipping his hand into his big brother's. Giving it a gentle squeeze, Scott let the troublemaker know he wasn't really mad. Well, not _that _mad.

Before they had gone very far, Virgil came flying towards them, Alan clutching onto one hand and a big grin plastered over his face.

"Dad's plane just landed," he exclaimed excitedly, delight shining in his eyes. Identical grins simultaneously split over the remaining brothers' faces, and at the same moment, a lone figure appeared at a far door. All five boys went sprinting across the terminal with shouts of glee, more than flattening people and suitcases alike as they flew by.

"Daddy!" Catapulting himself into his father's arms, Alan threw himself into the strong embrace, the others following suit, even Scott. Within seconds, Jeff found himself almost bowled over as all of his sons enthusiastically greeted him, something he returned with equal passion.

"Wait until you hear our new idea!" Virgil practically yelled excitedly as they began heading back towards the plane, towards home. Instinct caused Scott to turn his head, only to see a pretty hostess watching the eighteen year old. At his glance, she winked, and sent the young man scurrying forward to join the rest of the family.

"Nah, I still like lightningbird," John was in the process of saying, locked in a mildly heated debate with Virgil.

"They'll be too loud for that," Virgil argued back. With a sudden flash of inspiration, Scott grinned.

"How about Thunderbirds?"

TBTBTBTB

Ten years later, and International Rescue was ready for its first operation. Shortly after Alan had returned from a supply run, John had contacted them from Five, declaring that One, Two and Four would all be needed, causing Scott, Virgil and Gordon to all be swished through their respective portraits. For the first time of many, Jeff uttered the words that had changed their lives.

"Thunderbirds are go!"


End file.
